1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling an electronic device by using a broadcast signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, digital broadcast is drawing the attention. In Europe, commercial broadcast according to DVB standards has already been started. In Japan as well, digital broadcast using a satellite is present.
As techniques using the digital broadcast, the following techniques are known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-46986 discloses a receiver apparatus which gives commercial message (hereafter abbreviated to CM) points to a viewer when the viewer has viewed a CM, which gives service to the viewer according to accumulated CM points, and which issues a discount coupon.
JP-A No. 11-102287 discloses a remote maintenance method for updating software by using digital broadcast. In this method, program information is transmitted by digital broadcast. The program information includes a machine kind code indicating a version of hardware capable of receiving program data, version information indicating a version of software corresponding to the machine kind code, a program name which is a name of a program replaced or added depending upon the software version, and a program code of a program. Upon receiving the digital broadcast, hardware determines whether version up has already been performed, by comparing its own machine kind code and version information with the machine kind code and the version information contained in the program information. If version up has not been performed, the hardware stores the program code, and performs the version up.
JP-A No. 10-229409 discloses a configuration for automatically transferring user interface information stored in an AV device to a personal computer when the AV device has been started in a home network connecting AV devices such as a TV receiver to the personal computer.